kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora gets grounded for easter
Kayla: Hey Mom Veena: What's up Dora Kayla: Today is easter today so I want to give you a chocolate and I got for you daddy and grandma Veena/Old Voice Alert: ABSOLUTELY NOT! THE LAST TIME WE DID A THING LIKE THAT WASN'T AN INTENSE DAY I CONSIDERED FORGIVING YOU HAVE YOU HAD DONE!!! AND I DON'T WANT YOUR CRACK THE EGG EATER Kayla: Fine whatever no one gives a fuck about you anyways move away to arizona because your suck! Veena/Old Voice Alert: DORA WATCH YOUR MOUTH!!! NOW TO BRUSH YOUR TEETH YOU STINKY PIECE OF CRAP!!! at room Kayla: Man my mommy said to drama clean I wish she wasn't any addict after all. Veena: Hello Dora cwe got a surprise for you Kayla: Wait a surprise for me Veena: Yes Dora a surprise for you since it's easter today Kayla: Wow I wonder what's inside Veena: Oh Dora don't be ever so happy open your present HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA Kayla: Ok I will open it Shock Kayla: Um um um um um um um um why is there a bunny of my present Alan: Hello Dora Marquez I am Easter Bunny and I wanted to talk to you about your extremely bad behavior Kayla: You don't look like an Easter Bunny for me you look like a homeless pet bunny rabbit Alan: Shut your stupid mouth dora I haven't got time to listen to your bullshit excuses you have been very very very very very very very very very bad girl from the past three years you kept doing stuff like disobeying your parents, murder Mrs. Johnson, bringing people killing military school teacher destroying the military getting expelled or suspended from collage and furthermore. You talk back to your teacher at school. What kind of kid me really think you are you're such a troublemaking piece of crap you are definitely not getting anything at all for easter forever there will be some huge consequernces by your parents. Now your parents want to speak to you Veena: Dora you are such a bad stuff to the family you keep doing very naughty and dangerous things like setting places on fire enginer people Miguel: but I hate you Dora our life will be better if you didn't exist in our lives I hope yo rot in hell you son of a bitch Young Guy: Since you were a baby you were the nigest human being on earth! Now you are such a stupid piece of crap to the Marquez's family I wish the old you was back. Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: BUT GOD YOU STUPID ASSHOLE!!! I WANNA TO THE DIE!!! AND I WANT GO BACK TO ARIZONA!!!! Veena: Dora shut the fuck up we don't care we had enough of you you are now grounded for 365 day so go to bed now. Carnotaurus (sound effect) Guns shoot sounds 100 Crack break smash Kate Ashby Crying Veena/Old Voice Alert: DORA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR EASTER BUNNY!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE KILL HIM!!!!! YOU ARE NOW LIAR FOR 365 DAYS EVEN MORE!!!! Miguel: That's it Dora I'm calling the police to arrest you no more talking back to us ever again I'm so done with this. I'm calling the cops right now Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: NEVER YOU FUCK OF BITCH!!! Zap! Veena/Old Voice Alert: HEY GET BACK HERE YOU NAUGHTY YOUNG LADY!!! Zap! ZOOM Crash Bam Game jump sounded Fall into the hole puddle Cars Screening Crash bam Police siren Voom Police siren Voom Police siren Voom Police siren Throw into a grenade Boom Car Screening CRASH Police siren Kidaroo: Dora you're under arrest for the murder of easter bunny and talking back to your mom. Your going to jail for 365 years come with me now. Category:Goanimate